Love by the Moon
by ChibionO
Summary: Hair plus gel plus freezing weather equals ultimat chaos! fuzzy kakashi hair!
1. Prologue

Love by the Moon  
  
AN: Hey, this is my new fanfic. It's basically about Kakashi and Misaki's honeymoon. For those of you don't know who Misaki is, please refer to Shadow of the Hyugas by me, ChibionO! Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All the other characters belong to their respective owners or me so please don't sue me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kakashi! Kakashi! I found a really nice vacation spot!"  
  
Misaki wandered around her fiancé's apartment but found no trace of him at all.  
  
"Kakashi! You come out here this instant!"  
  
Still, nobody answered her and using her ninjutsu, she created two doppelgangers to help her search. There was a signal from one of them and the doppelgangers disappeared, leaving Misaki to investigate. Inside the closet, was Kakashi, with a book in his hand, titled: Come Come Paradise. Kakashi looked up at his fiancé and sweat rolled down his face. He disappeared with a pop and reappeared behind Misaki.  
  
"Kakashi, what were you doing in the closet?" Misaki asked in a dangerously contained voice.  
  
"I., uhh.. was just looking for the suitcase," he stuttered.  
  
"And, what was that book doing in your hands?" she said. He looked away and scratched his head. With another pop, he disappeared. Misaki stuck her foot out and Kakashi reappeared, tripping over her leg. He rolled over onto his back and Misaki sat on his torso, putting all her weight on him and holding him down with her hands on his wrists.  
  
"You're not moving until you promise me you'll throw away all those nasty books!" she said sternly.  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"If you don't, you're gonna get it!" she said. Instead of answering, he ignored her. She took her hands of his wrists and he thought he was free, but instead, she began tickling him. He laughed hysterically and tears formed in his eyes.  
  
"Misaki! Stop!! Stop!" he laughed, squirming under her.  
  
"Not until you promise me!" she teased.  
  
"Ok! I surrender!"  
  
Misaki stopped tickling him, but he did not surrender. He rolled over, so that she was on the bottom and his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Whose got who now?" he teased.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" she said.  
  
He began to tickle her the way she did and she giggled like a child. She tried kicking him off, but he was too heavy and she was trapped under him. The torture finally stopped and Kakashi got a strange look on his face. He pulled down his mask and gazed deeply into Misaki's blue eyes. This was first time that she had seen his face without his mask. Putting a hand on his face, she stroked his cheek, memorizing every angle of his face. She traced a finger on his soft lips and he closed his eyes in bliss. His headband was lifted off his other eye and she lightly touched the scar. The Sharingan eye stared at her own, looking into her thoughts, memories, desires. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him down to her. Her hair came loose and pooled around her. His lips lightly brushed her own, sending electrical shocks through her. Misaki had never been kissed before and although he was her fiancé, they had never did 'anything', so she had no experience in that department. Hopefully, he wouldn't have had any experience in that department either, she thought. This time, his lips pushed against hers a little harder and she pushed back. He tilted his head, trying to get the full flavor of her sweetness. He gently twisted his hands into her hair, slowly moving down to her waist.  
  
"Misaki! Guess what!!"  
  
Kakashi and Misaki's romance temporarily came to a halt when Suki, Sakura, Yoko, and Ino burst into their apartment. They had been officially dubbed as the wedding planners and her bridesmaids. Although they were about 6 years apart, Misaki didn't exactly have friends her age, besides Minako, but she was pretty busy with her own marriage to Iruka. Somehow, Iruka managed to pull it off. Besides, Misaki also wanted to have her own sister to be one of the wedding planners. Suki was probably one of the last relatives that she had that actually cared about her. Her family back at home thought she was dead and Suki still hadn't informed them about her.  
  
"Uhh, are we interrupting anything?" Sakura asked. The girls stared at them suspiciously. Being one of Kakashi's students, Sakura had very good knowledge when it came to 'that stuff'. Considering that Kakashi read Come Come Paradise in his spare time, his students would probably have had more than enough glances at that book.  
  
Kakashi quickly slipped his mask and headband back on. He got off of Misaki and casually walked back to his room, slamming the door. Misaki got up and brushed dust off her clothes. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and cleared her voice, looking at the girls expectantly.  
  
"Now, what did you say?" she asked, as if nothing had happened. The girls giggled and Suki patted her sister's arm.  
  
"Congratulations sis! I wish you good luck. Anyway, we came here to tell you that we picked out the flowers and the invitations," Suki said.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
The girls nodded and Misaki smacked her head.  
  
"Next time, tell me at dinner," she said. The girls giggled again.  
  
"Why? So you can, you know, *ahem*?" Ino said, laughing. Misaki burned up. Her face turned bright red.  
  
"What you saw before was nothing. If I find out that you've been telling people, I'm gonna kill you. Not only that, but I'll be giving the position of wedding planners to someone else!" she said.  
  
"Yes, madam," the girls replied. They ran out, their giggles echoing through the hallway. Suki reappeared again.  
  
"Oh, by the way, if you're gonna have a kid, I would prefer a nephew please," she said. Suki ran out laughing, barely avoiding a ninja star. Somehow, Misaki had a feeling that the next day, everyone in town would be talking about her and Kakashi. She knocked on Kakashi's door.  
  
"Kakashi? Kakashi, I'm sorry about that," she said. She opened the door and found Kakashi sleeping. She smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and put some blankets over him. Closing the blinds, she walked out and softly closed the door.  
  
Inside the closet was a soft snicker. Kakashi on the bed disappeared and another Kakashi walked out of the closet with a book in his hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Well, how was that? Just to say, Blood Red Petals is on halt for now. Don't worry, I'll continue it. But I want to finish this one first. It's gonna be a short one. Not that long cuz I have another one in mind. Plus, I have to finish Shadow of the Hyugas.. As always, please REVIEW! For those of you who have, thanks so much! 


	2. Wedding Bells

Love by the Moon  
  
AN: Well, I don't have anything to say so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah.. it's a shame I don't own Naruto  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He's late," Misaki said.  
  
"He's late," Suki replied.  
  
"He's late," Ino agreed.  
  
"He's late to his own friggin' wedding!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Misaki stood in front of the church, waiting for her husband to be to arrive. All the other guests sat on the benches, waiting for the wedding to continue. Misaki sat with a plop on a nearby chair. She was wearing a long strapless gown. Her hair was up in a bun and flowers adorned her hair. Kakashi was never late when she was around. Why did he have to pick the day of his wedding to be late? The guests began to talk amongst themselves while Misaki tried to come up with a way to find him. Suddenly, with a pop, Kakashi appeared beside her.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura and Naruto both yelled together.  
  
"Ya, Ohayo! I forgot where I put the wedding ring," he said, waving his hand. Surprisingly, he did not have his mask off. Instead, he wore a black suit over it. His forehead protector was still on, covering his Sharingan eye and holding up his messy hair.  
  
"LAIR!"  
  
The wedding proceeded on and the guests quieted down. The pastor opened his book on the pedestal and began to speak.  
  
"Do you, Hatake Kakashi, take Ono Misaki as your beloved wife?"  
  
"I do."  
  
The pastor turned to Misaki, who for some reason was blushing.  
  
"Do you, Ono Misaki, take Hatake Kakashi as your cherished husband?"  
  
"Y..yes, I do."  
  
"If there are no objections, as husband and wife, you may kiss."  
  
And for the first time in public, Kakashi removed his mask and proceeded to give a kiss to Misaki. When the mask came down, the church fell silent and there was a small whisper from the back.  
  
"Damn, he's hot."  
  
The church burst out laughing and Misaki blushed. Kakashi pulled her into an embrace and gave her a kiss. He then swept her off her feet and sprinted out of the church. When they got out, a crowd gathered at the entrance to congratulate the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi on his wedding.  
  
"Throw the bouquet! Throw it!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Misaki turned around and closed her eyes, hurling the flowers over her shoulder. A whole bunch of girls fought over it, but it landed in Sakura's hands. Sakura gave an evil look to Ino and reached over to Sasuke, pulling him to her and giving him a smooch on his cheek. Sasuke turned bright red and Naruto struggled to give him a good beating. Everyone burst into laughter and they walked to the nearest ramen shop.  
  
The wedding cake was brought out on a cart and Kakashi was handed a shuriken with two wedding bells dangling on the end. He put the shuriken in Misaki's hands and they cut the cake together. When they made their first cut, the cake suddenly exploded and Naruto popped out. Bits of cake flew and coated everyone with cream and icing.  
  
"Haha! I finally got you, Kakashi Sensei!!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi took a handful of cake and flung it at Naruto, covering his face. Naruto licked the icing from his lips and nodded in approval of the taste.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" Naruto yelled. Soon, the air was filled with food, from wedding cake, to pickles, to ramen. Anything edible found was thrown into the air. Naruto used his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and threw himself on Kakashi, who was trying so hard to protect his bride from the onslaught.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was spent by the lake and Misaki used a lighter version of the Water Dragon Blast to wash everyone clean. Most of the guests were asleep by the lake while Misaki and Kakashi took a stroll down the shore. Misaki was out of her wedding gown. She was wearing a white tank and shorts. Kakashi was also out of his suit and he did not have his mask on (imagine that.). He was in a white shirt and slacks. Around his neck was a dog tag with the symbol of Konoha.  
  
"You know, Kakashi. I've only known you for a year. What made you want to marry me?" Misaki asked. "What do you find special about me?"  
  
"Well, I..umm. I just like you, that's all. It's just a feeling I don't know how to explain," he said, surprised by the sudden show of curiosity from her. "So, why'd you say yes when I asked you?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because, I love you," she replied, pulling him down to her for a kiss. He gladly obliged and once again, they were locked in an embrace. His mask was finally out of the way, once and for all and he was able to enjoy what Misaki was giving him. They walked into the moonlight and silence in each other's arms and enjoyed the first night that they were newly weds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nearby, in the bushes, there were a few giggles and rustles. Covered with leaves, were Suki, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke. In Suki's hands was a camcorder in record mode. Naruto was rolling on the floor from laughter and Sakura was busy trying to get him to stop being so noisy. They all knew that that videotape was going to get them something good from their Kakashi Sensei and Misaki.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Hehe.. Those kids are so evil. Recording a love scene between two famous ninjas from Konoha. I wonder how much money they can get from that? Well, as always, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. On the Boat

Love by the Moon  
  
AN: Sorry for not updating. My hamster just died and I wasn't in the mood to write. Sniff Sniff. I'm still not really over it..  
  
Disclaimer: Sniff.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sea breeze blew through Misaki's hair. She had her regular ninja uniform. Next to her was Kakashi. He had his face and Sharingan eye covered once again. He was also in his regular uniform. Although they were on a cruise to the Northern Ring (equivalent to Alaska), Misaki suggested that they be prepared just in case they ran into some trouble (those polar bears can be nasty). The weather was warm for now, but in about a day's time, it would gradually decrease.  
  
"Ah, this is the life," Misaki said. "No annoying sisters, none of her annoying friends, no work, and no stress."  
  
"Yep," Kakashi agreed, taking out a book.  
  
"Kakashi," Misaki growled. "We're here to admire Mother Nature and enjoy our time alone, not to read. Especially those dirty books."  
  
Kakashi blushed and slipped the book into his hip pouch.  
  
"Hmph," Misaki said, turning from him and walking to the front of the ship, leaving Kakashi by himself. She heard a splash and quickly turned around. "Kakashi?!" He didn't jump of the boat because she didn't allow him to read Come Come Paradise, did he?  
  
"NARUTO!!!"  
  
"Eh?" Misaki looked up onto the second floor deck. Standing there were Suki and her "annoying friends". Misaki ran to the edge of the boat. In the water, struggling for air was Naruto. Standing next to him on the water's surface was Kakashi.  
  
"I told you not to hit him so hard!" Ino said to Sakura.  
  
"Who told him to try to do the Titanic scene with me?" she replied, shuddering at the thought.  
  
Kakashi dragged Naruto out from the water and leaped back onto the boat. Naruto slumped onto the floor with a pool of water around him.  
  
"He needs air. Sakura, help him," Kakashi said.  
  
"AH?! As in mouth to mouth help?!" she asked. Kakashi nodded. "But, Kakashi- sensei!"  
  
"No buts!" he said. His one eye clearly stating that she couldn't get away with it. Sakura gulped. Naruto had stolen Sasuke's first kiss and now he was going to take hers! She thought. Naruto is evil! Ino nudged Sakura.  
  
"Com'n Sakura, what are you, chicken?" she said, doing a perfect imitation of a chicken.  
  
"No, but I have asthma, so you do it Ino," Sakura answered. Ino gasped and glanced at Kakashi.  
  
"Well, if Sakura can't do it, someone has to," Kakashi said. Ino sweat dropped and walked up to Naruto's body. She leaned over and slowly inched down to Naruto's mouth. Sakura silently laughed and leaned over Ino's shoulder, trying to get a closer look when.  
  
"Oy! Sakura-chan! I got you a drink!" Lee suddenly arrived and ran to Sakura, kicking her foot by accident and sending her flying to Naruto's waiting lips. She knocked Ino aside and smooched Naruto right on the mouth. Naruto immediately woke up and kissed her back. She recoiled from his touch and gasped for breath.  
  
"GGAAAAHHH!!!! NO!!!! I'm scarred for life!!!"  
  
"Sakura-chan.." Lee sniffed. Tears began to come to his eyes. His Sakura- chan just kissed Naruto. He wiped the tears from his eyes and opened the drink (which was Coke) and took a gulp to calm himself.  
  
"GGGGAAAHHH!!! Give me that!!!" Sakura yelled, grabbing the Coke and chugging it down, not caring about personal hygiene or other people's icky saliva.  
  
"Sakura-chan.." Naruto said, edging closer and closer to her.  
  
"!"  
  
"Sakura-chan."  
  
"GAAHH!!!! G..Get away from me!!!" she screamed running with amazing speed from the deck.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Suki, what are you and your friends doing here? This is MY honeymoon, not YOURS," Misaki asked.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to check that everything would go well, you know like a supervisor," Suki replied.  
  
"Uh-huh. So when we have.. umm. you're gonna supervise that," Misaki stopped for a second. "You know that didn't sound right."  
  
"Yeah.. But PLEASE let us stay! I promise we won't bother you or anything. PLEASE!!!" Suki pleaded, putting on her best puppy face.  
  
"Fine, fine. But don't try anything stupid, or you're all of the boat. Understood?"  
  
The young ninjas nodded and silently laughed. They were going to have so much fun!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *cough. I feel so bad for Sakura. *sigh ~ so young, yet so not innocent. She's been scarred for life. How can she live on?! And what will Sasuke say?! We all know how Lee feels. Poor Lee. Now that I've written that, I feel better about my hamster. Considering Sakura's got it worst than me. Well, please REVIEW!!! If there's anything you wanna see, just tell me! 


	4. The Shy Counter Lady

Love by the Moon  
  
AN: Posted up my new ficcie!! Lost!! It's a must read!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We have arrived at the Northern Ring. Attention: we have arrived at the Northern Ring. Our ship will set sail on Thursday morning, two days from now," an announcer said.  
  
"We're here already?" Kakashi mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.  
  
"Why? Vacation too short for you? Don't worry, after this we're going to the South, remember and it's warm there, so don't worry about catching a cold or anything," Misaki said, walking into the bathroom. Kakashi groaned and jumped off the bed, pulling a brush though his messy hair.  
  
"Do you have any gel for my hair?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you think it's gonna freeze in the cold?"  
  
"No, my hair won't freeze," he said, opening the bathroom door.  
  
"Do you mind?! I'm changing in here!" Misaki said, throwing the bottle of gel into his face and slamming the door shut.  
  
"Hey, com'n, we're married!" he said. He squirted the gel into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair, coating it with the sticky substance.  
  
"Yeah, so, I don't see you taking off your mask in front of me!" she said, walking out with a parka on. It was going to be 15 degrees below zero outside.  
  
"That's cuz I'm not used to it. I've worn this mask my whole life," he said. He took another parka out from the closet and slipped it on. "Let's go check on the kids."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked out of their room and knocked on the door right across from them. Suki opened it and dragged Misaki in, shutting the door in Kakashi's face. He shrugged and went to the boy's room.  
  
"Misaki, we have a problem here," Suki said.  
  
"What?"  
  
Suki pointed at Ino, who was clutching her stomach in pain. Hinata was beside her, wiping her sweat with a towel. Misaki nodded.  
  
"So, someone visited you last night?" she asked.  
  
"I don't think I'll be going today," Ino said. "It really hurts."  
  
Sakura smirked at Ino and she glared at her in return. Sakura was going to have Sasuke all to herself today.  
  
"It think I'll stay here with Ino," Hinata said quietly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi knocked on the boy's door and was greeted by Lee. He ducked and a pillow came flying out of the room, hitting Kakashi on the face.  
  
"Everyone seems to be aiming for my head today.." he mumbled. "OY! What are you guys doing in there?"  
  
Kakashi walked into the room and was attacked by Naruto's replications.  
  
"Eh? Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" he said, his replications disappearing.  
  
"We're heading out into the Northern Ring today, so get ready," he said, smoothing his hair back into its gel position.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei! You gelled your hair today!" Naruto said. "I've been trying to get Sasuke to tell me how his hair sticks up like that."  
  
"It's natural," Sasuke said, shrugging. "You can't copy it."  
  
Neji stood in the corner, his arms folded, he shook his head in disgust. He wasn't going to be seen in public with those idiots, but for the sake of Suki, he would go.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A loud banging was heard at the door and Sakura's voice rang through the door.  
  
"What's taking so long?! And you guys always complain that we are too slow!" she yelled. Naruto opened the door and flung himself on Sakura.  
  
"How 'bout another kiss like yesterday?" he said. Sakura shrank from him in disgust. Naruto puckered up his lips.  
  
"Gahh! Get him away from me!" she screamed. Kakashi plucked Naruto from Sakura.  
  
"That's enough Naruto," he said, giving him the look.  
  
"What kiss?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Ah! Sasuke-kun! It was nothing, Naruto was fooling around," Sakura said, blocking Naruto from his view, hoping that he would forget about it.  
  
"Yesterday, I-MMPH!" Naruto was cut off when Suki covered his mouth with her hand. Sasuke looked at them with a strange expression and walked away.  
  
"Ick!" Suki said, taking her hand away from Naruto's mouth. It was covered in his slobber and she wiped it on Misaki's parka.  
  
"EWW! What are you doing?!" she said. Misaki took off her parka and rubbed it Kakashi. He ignored and when he passed by Lee, he shamelessly whipped it on him. As they walked towards the exit, Lee tried to get as close to Sakura as he could. His jacket touched Sakura's and she too was contaminated with Naruto's cooties (does anyone still believe in cooties?).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone on the white ice, tourists from every part of the world crowded the dock. Stands selling cheap stuff were set up wherever there was space. It took about 10 minutes to get past the crowd and get to an information booth. The lady working there looked up when they arrived. Kakashi began to speak, when for some reason, her face became as red as a beet.  
  
"M.. may I help you?" she said shyly. Kakashi scratched his head in confusion. Misaki stared at him suspiciously and he shrugged.  
  
"We'd like to know if there any attractions around here?" he asked.  
  
"You, of course," the lady said.  
  
"What? Me?"  
  
"Oh! I mean, ummm," the lady blushed furiously when she realized what she had just said. "There's an animal reserve about a mile from here. You can take the tour bus, it'll be 2000 yen (I think that's equivalent to about 20 bucks) for a trip there and back."  
  
Kakashi went into his pocket and groped around for money. The lady patted his hand and smiled. She handed him tickets.  
  
"It's on me," she said, her hand still on his.  
  
"Ahem," Misaki suddenly cleared her throat. She placed her left hand on the counter, showing off her wedding ring. The lady took her hand away and blushed. Kakashi took the tickets and shrugged.  
  
"Well, thanks," he said. Suki nudged Misaki.  
  
"Ooo, you got competition," she snickered. Even Neji and Sasuke had to break a smile. Naruto patted his sensei on the back. Whoever thought that a masked man would attract so many chicks. Naruto took a handkerchief and tied it around his lower face. He tilted his forehead protector in the fashion that Kakashi did and took out a book from his pouch. It was titled Come Come Paradise ~ Children's Edition (Geez.Naruto is a pervert too). He took out a bottle of gel and slapped it on his hair, running his fingers through to spread the gel evenly. He then followed after Kakashi and onto the bus.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Hehe. Naruto is such a naughty boy. Well, next chapter's going to be updated sooner, I promise. Well, please review!!! 


	5. Bus Ride

Love by the Moon  
  
AN: Wee!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Oh, don't forget to read Lost!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but Kakashi's gel is MINE!! Ooo.gel.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The bus sat about 20 people and about half the bus was taken up by Naruto and co (let's see. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Misaki, Suki, Lee, Sasuke, Neji. I don't know how to count.). All the other passengers seemed to be reluctant to sit with Naruto or the ninjas, for that matter. Sasuke was first to board the bus and he sat in the seat all the way in the back. Sakura ran after him and sat next to him. It was three in a seat, so the last seat was left for only two other people.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Save that seat for me!" Naruto yelled.  
  
"No! Sakura! Save that seat for me!" Lee said, pushing him aside. They began to argue about the seating. Unfortunately for the both of them, while they were arguing, a fat blubbery man plopped right in the seat next to Sakura (I feel so bad for her, that always happens to me on the plane).  
  
Lee and Naruto ended up sitting with Neji while Misaki, Kakashi, and Suki shared a seat. The ride to the animal reserve was going to take about half an hour, and it was a half an hour that Sakura just couldn't take sitting in the seat next to Sasuke and the fat blubbery man. His fat squished over to her side of the seat and she had to sit closer to Sasuke. Of course not just because she liked him, but because human fat is so disgusting!! Sasuke gave her a look and she blushed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inner Sakura: This fat man is worse than Naruto!! Sorry to say..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The ride was finally over and Sakura hopped out of the bus, inhaling the fresh air. A tour guide with brown hair and black eyes arrived, waving a red flag.  
  
"Please settle down. I'll be your tour guide today. My name is Megumi (that just popped into my head..). Please follow me," she said. Megumi led them to the reserve control room where they monitored the animal's behavior, checked for poachers, and kept the bathrooms. "If anyone has to go, go now. Either that or you'll be doing what the animals do."  
  
"What do the animals do?" Naruto asked, his voice a little muffled under his 'Kakashi Imitation Mask'.  
  
"They pee in the bushes, honey," Megumi replied, winking at him. Naruto blushed under the mask. This imitation is working! He thought. The tourists took their time. Lining up for the bathroom or checking out the cheap souvenir stores. "Before we leave, I'd like to remind you that we are not responsible for any lost items on this trip. Please get a good hold on what your valuables."  
  
Naruto ran over to Sakura and grabbed her hand in a possessive grip.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to lose you," he said. "And you won't lose me either."  
  
Sakura tore out of his grip and ran to Sasuke, holding on to his arm. Sasuke gave her another evil look, but she was too busy trying to secure his arm to hers to notice. She tied a double knot on her arm and his, connecting them together.  
  
"Hey, that's a good idea. Everyone, please grab a partner, just in case you get lost," Megumi announced. Neji was paired up with Suki, Kakashi with Misaki, Sakura with Sasuke, and unfortunately, Lee with Naruto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Most of the trip was on bus before they got deeper into the reserve. They got off the bus and came across an area with a fence around it. The sign said. "Caution, Polar Bears can be dangerous when disturbed." The tour guide motioned for them to come closer. She pointed at the cave.  
  
"Over there, you see a mother polar bear with her cub. Once again, please do not climb over the - "  
  
"NARUTO! What the hell are you doing in there!!" Sakura yelled. Naruto was by the cave, petting the cub. Surprisingly, the mother polar bear didn't seem to be angry.  
  
"Hey, Sakura! Come over here! The baby bear is so cute!" Naruto said, dragging Sakura (and Sasuke) into the exhibit. Sasuke bent down and touched the polar bear. It rubbed its chin on Sasuke's hand and purred.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, I think it likes you!" Sakura said. She reached down and touched the cub, but before she did, the mother suddenly growled. The baby ran to its mother and hid behind her. The mother growled and charged at Sakura. She screamed and ran back to the fence, dragging Sasuke along. Naruto ran after them and leaped over the fence. Megumi sighed and shook her head.  
  
"These things always happen," she said, taking out a tranquilizer and shooting it at the mother. The polar bear roared and limped around drowsily before it collapsed.  
  
"I wonder what made it so angry," Misaki said. Kakashi shrugged. Naruto pointed at the sign.  
  
"They're only dangerous when they are DISTURBED. I guess it meant you, Sakura," Naruto said, giggling. Sakura hit him on the head and walked away angrily, pulling Sasuke along. Naruto poked Megumi.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I see that thing you shot at the bear?" he asked.  
  
"This?" she said, taking out the gun. "Nope, it's too dangerous for you. One dart, and you could pass out for maybe a whole day."  
  
"Aww, come on," he pleaded, putting on his best puppy face. Megumi gagged.  
  
"Eww, no, stop asking me, or I'll be forced to shoot you with it."  
  
Naruto pouted and followed the rest of the group. The next exhibit was the penguins. They slid around on their ice slide and into the water.  
  
"Hey, don't penguins live in the Southern Ring?" Suki asked.  
  
"Yeah, but we just put them here to make it more entertaining," Megumi answered.  
  
"If polar bears and penguins were put together, would the penguins get eaten?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I don't know, we never tried," she said, shrugging. Naruto climbed over the fence and grabbed the nearest penguin. He ran over to the polar bear exhibit and threw it in (poor penguin).  
  
"HEY! What do you think you're doing? That's the reserve's property!" Megumi yelled. The polar bear perked up when the penguin came flying in (I know, that's impossible). It made a dash for it and Megumi took out her tranquilizer again, shooting the bear. She climbed into the exhibit and grabbed the penguin and throwing it back into it's own.  
  
"Can you shoot Naruto with the tranquilizer?" Sakura asked.  
  
"As much as I'd like to, no, cuz I'll get fired," Megumi answered, trying to control her anger. She dragged Naruto back to the group and tied him to Lee, since Lee looked mature enough to not do anything stupid (hee hee).  
  
"The next exhibit is." Megumi began. Naruto gasped, cutting her off. The ninjas stared at the animals. Naruto stared at the animals. The animals stared at Naruto. The animals stared at the ninjas, but they mostly stared at Naruto.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AN: Oh no! Why are the animals staring at Naruto? Why is Naruto staring at the animals? Review and read the next chapter, when I update at least. 


End file.
